Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover
Summary Gundam 00S: Crossover is an alternative reality in which the heroes and villains from the canon and fanon series have been mysteriously sent into Anno Domini. During the series, major conflict is created as the groups try to discover why they've been sent into this timeline. The conflict is expanded further as the characters clash against each other in how The Ascent and their situation should be dealt with. If you wish to join: Go here Groups During the events of Gundam 00S: Crossover, four distinct groups form as pilots meet and become allies. These groups are formed because of views, technology, or simply out of an effort to survive. Each team is made up of pilots and their respective allies. These are the names of each group. (note these are not official names) 'Team Strike:' This team consists of pilots who aren't afraid to fight for what they believe in. They understand peace is valuable and are not afraid to stand up for it. The group was founded by Ransac. The goal of Team Strike is the defeat of The Ascent. The primary base of operations for Team Strike is The Traveller The team primarily consists of the following pilots: *Ransac - True Guardian *Heero Yuy - Wing Zero *Amuro Ray - Hi-Nu Gundam *Setsuna F. Seiei - 00 Qan[T] (ELS Version) *Charlie Days - GX-0 E.O.U. Gundam 'Team Pacifist:' This team consists of pilots who value peace and pacifism. They are willing to fight, but only to protect themselves and those they care about. The group was co-founded by Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. The goal of Team Pacifist is the peaceful conclusion to the War against The Ascent The team consists of these pilots: *Kira Yamato - Strike Freedom *Banagher Links - Unicorn Gundam Full Armor *Athrun Zala - Infinite Justice 'Team Neutral:' This team consists of pilots who aren't sure what role they should take. This is often because the pilots have a conflicting view on events or actions of other groups. Some have also been rejected or chose not to join other groups due to their hostilty or bad blood with other pilots. The group was founded and lead by Milliardo Consulo. *Milliardo Consulo - Dark Guardian *Shinn Asuka - Destiny Gundam *Graham Aker - Brave Commander Type *Zechs Merquise - Tallgeese III 'Team Villian:' This team consists of the primary, and sometimes secondary, villians from the Canon and Fanon series. This team was made out of a mutual effort to survive, with the intent of eventually defeating their respective opponants. This team is the most troublesome of all the groups, as they are willing to team up with the Ascent when it interests them. This group has no specific leader, and only cooperates because otherwise would mean certain doom. The team consists of: *Char Aznable - The Sinanju *Ribbons Almark - Reborns Cannon X (Star Strike Variant) *Rau Le Creuset - Legend Acceptions to Rules: *'Char and Rau:' I have them piloting the Sinanju and Legend because I feel they had a much greater impact on the primary charectors of their series than their replacements. Plus, who wouldn't want to see Char kick ass in the Sinaju? *'Kira, Shinn, and Athrun:' Though they are both from the same series, they have at one point been the primary, or very important secondary, heroes of each series. Because of this, i've allowed these three to bypass the only one major charector per group rule. Category:Story Category:Anno Domini